


Harmony

by sirchenchen



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Bad Parenting, Crossdressing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Overcoming Past Abuse, Romance, Sweet/Wholesome DaeJae, The Jaebeom and Jinyoung pairing is very minor but it's there, Zelo is a cussy boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirchenchen/pseuds/sirchenchen
Summary: Jung Daehyun has been down on his luck since... well, always. A lonely man who's used to setting aside his own likes and even his happiness for the sake of others. Chief among these being Han Sunhwa, his girlfriend of five years who he'd called things off with earlier in the year after learning she'd been seeing someone else behind his back. He's spent his time since trying to find a way out, but it takes something drastic for him to call upon his estranged best friend for help.Yoo Youngjae doesn't have the best luck either, between his relationship preferences being constantly challenged by his parents and the fact that the romantic relationships he's found thus far end up not working out for various reasons, despite his best efforts. He tries not to let it bother him and just moves on with his life. It's easier said than done when he's quick to find himself attracted to any man who fits his bill and also finds himself easily attached to any man who gives him the time of day.
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Song Jieun, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae
Kudos: 2





	1. Shooting Star

(Daehyun's Perspective)

Two weeks.

That's how long it'd been since Daehyun had come home from a tiring day of classes and work to find that blasted note on top of the boxes by the doorstep. Boxes filled with his things, neatly stacked.

_My boyfriend's moving in tomorrow, so I need you to move out. I conveniently packed all your things for you so you wouldn't have to. You're welcome, and take care! -Sunhwa_

The boyfriend she'd cheated on him with for at least a year, possibly more, was moving in with her. At no point in the few months they'd been forced to still live together after he called it off with her had she mentioned this, so it'd really caught Daehyun off guard to come home to all his belongings packed and ready to go.

He'd been busting his ass off since he ended their five year relationship to find a different place to stay that he could live with his waiter's salary, but there was nothing. Nothing that Daehyun would be able to afford on his own, at least, and no one was looking for a roommate.

Two weeks he'd been living out of his car, juggling medical school alongside a part time waiter's job. Going to the gym just so he would have an opportunity to shower, spending hours in the laundromat to make sure his work outfits were washed. Coffee shop hopping for free wi-fi to see about apartment listings. Only sustaining himself on food from those wi-fi visits and the one free meal he got per work day at his job.

It was tiring, and Daehyun was just about ready to throw in the towel.

Staring up at the clear night sky from his place laying on the hood of his car, Daehyun let out a long exhale, foggy breath heavily visible against the wintery night. ' _I really ought to get back in the car before I freeze out here.'_ With a lean up, Daehyun's eyes fell upon the river, frozen over due to the cold temperatures in the air. He slid off the hood of the car and instead of getting back in his car like he planned, he grabbed the railing of the bridge, leaning his weight on it slightly.

_'I can't live like this forever,'_ Daehyun mused solemnly. Even if school had just ended for the semester and students were given a reprieve for winter holidays, that didn't help the fact that he was technically homeless.

Of course, there was the option to go move back in with his parents. His parents who, when he called to inform them that he and Sunhwa were no longer together, told their son there was no way he'd be stupid enough to call it off with such a lovely woman who kept him in check so well. Even explaining the situation, they'd been on her side...

_There's no way she'd do that to you, Daehyun. And even if she did, it would be because you weren't treating her well enough! If you knew what was good for you, you'd try to make it up to her rather than calling to tell us you've lost the only thing you had going for you._

With a heavy heart, he drooped his eyes closed and dug his gloved fingers into the railing harshly as tears began to prick at his eyes. _'What do I do now? Where do I go? Do I give it up, or should I keep it up? I've got no one to turn to at this point...'_ The only person Daehyun had ever considered a friend, he hadn't spoken with in years for a multitude of reasons that all revolved around his parents and Sunhwa hating him.

Daehyun's throat constricted as he choked out a sob and let the tears silently flow.  _ 'It really does seem pointless...' _ Bleary eyed, he looked up at the sky again. Catching the sight of a quick streak across the sky, Daehyun closed his eyes and made a wish.  _ 'Please, I need an answer... Do I keep going? Do I give up? What do I do?' _

Breath shaky as the tears stung coldly against his cheeks, Daehyun recalled a memory from shortly after he had graduated and had announced his plans to his only friend. His friend that he needed to lie about just to see.

_The teen in front of him stirred his coffee, a look of worry on his dolled up features. “Hyung, I don't think that's a good idea...” he trailed, eyes stuck on the swirling of his drink. “She hasn't treated you decently since she graduated last year.” With a pout of his glossed lips, he darted his eyes up to meet Daehyun's. “She'll walk all over you just like your asshole parents do.”_

“ _Zelo, I appreciate your concern,” Daehyun started, poking at the dessert on the plate in front of him, “but I'll be fine. I... wouldn't do it if I didn't want to.” Daehyun offered him a weak smile, one his best friend raised a brow at._

“ _I don't believe that one fucking bit, hyung.”_

_Daehyun shrugged at him, not meeting his intense gaze that was accentuated by perfect wings. “My parents are practically shoving me out to live with her. I'm already enrolled in college over there thanks to them. The only thing left to do is actually go there,” he explained, sparing his cake another poke with his fork. “I wanted to let you know before I left.” Some of the hair that had been tucked behind his ear fell, and he pushed the fake strands back over his shoulder._

“ _It doesn't have to be like that, though,” Zelo said quietly. Their eyes met, and Zelo flashed Daehyun a saddened smile. “You could stay with me and Umma... You know she also considers you like a son,” he offered, a tiny flicker of hope in his gaze._

“ _Things are already in motion, Zelo,” Daehyun declined softly with a shake of his head. He couldn't look at Zelo as he continued speaking. “I appreciate the offer, though.”_

_The silence was thick between them as Zelo drank his coffee and Daehyun finished his cake, brain already yelling at him for eating too much like his parents and Sunhwa did. He tried his best to enjoy his time out crossdressed with his best friend because with the situation his parents were corralling him into, this would probably be the last time they got to do this..._

_“The offer still stands, so if things don't work out... call me,” Zelo decided as the two of them were leaving. With a dramatic opening of his baby blue sequined fan and a flip of his wigged hair, he added on the female moniker he'd given Daehyun for occasions such as these, “Daena.”_

Hesitantly, Daehyun pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and pulled up Zelo's contact information. Right before he clicked to call, Daehyun paused. That had been three years ago at this point. Three years, and he hadn't even so much as texted him since that last outing. Zelo would've just graduated high school and would definitely have moved on to the next chapter of his life...

_'Would he even want to talk to me? Is his number even still the same?'_

With a gulp and some rapid blinking to get rid of the tears that had collected in the corners of his eyelids, Daehyun decided to take the chance. The worst that could happen would be that this was no longer Zelo's number. Daehyun steadied his shaky breathing as the phone rang in his ear. After many rings, Daehyun thought to just give up since Zelo clearly wasn't going to answer, but right as he was about to end the call, Zelo's voice sounded through the speaker. “Daehyun, is everything okay?”

Daehyun cleared his throat of the sob that wanted to come out and instead responded with a poorly masked tremble in his voice. “I uh... I need somewhere t-to stay, and I...” He bit his lip and took a deep, sniffly breath in through his nose. “I... remembered y-your offer, and I uh... I was h-hoping that it still... still stood.”

There was a humming on the other line. “Well, I don't exactly live with Umma anymore since I moved out for classes earlier this year, and my roommate and I don't have space in this apartment for another person to live,” he explained slowly.

Daehyun's breath caught in his lungs, and he scrunched his eyes shut in the vain attempt to keep the tears in. Tighter, his free hand clasped against the railing while the tears spilling out from his eyes chilled against his face in the cold night air. _'Scratch that, the worst that could happen would be Zelo not being able to help me.'_

If Zelo couldn't help, then Daehyun didn't know where he could find help... He managed to get his panicking thoughts together enough to formulate a response so he could get off the phone. “I-I see, well-”

“But an apartment just opened up in the complex I live in!” Zelo interjected quickly, effectively stopping Daehyun's attempt to get off the phone. “The place is currently unlisted since the guy just moved out not that long ago and the owner wanted to make sure it was in tip top shape before putting it on the market. Rent's cheap since this place is noisy as hell, so you should be able to afford it if you have a job,” he explained animatedly. Then he tacked on, “You have a job, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Daehyun stammered out.

“Good, good! Do you want me to talk with the complex owner about you taking the apartment, then?”

“That'd be great, Zelo,” Daehyun breathed out, a tiny smile of relief forming on his lips as he stared out over the frozen river. “Thank you so much...”

A bright chuckle sounded from the other end of the line, and suddenly, things didn't seem so bad. “You're welcome, hyung! Let me get off the phone so I can speak with the owner. I'll text you the address so you can head on down this way. I live on the third floor in 301, so you can come on up,” he rambled, excitement evident in his voice. “And Daehyun?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“I expect you to tell me what's happened over the years, okay?”

\--

“What do you mean you've been living out of your car for two weeks?” Zelo exclaimed, eyes wide as stared down at Daehyun. His look was incredulous as he tangled his fingers into his black hair.

Currently, Daehyun was seated on the couch with a nice mug of hot chocolate that had done wonders in warming him up. Zelo insisted that Daehyun stay the night with him to catch up, so that's what they were doing.

The owner was more than willing to let him have that apartment. In fact, they were thrilled they'd be able to fill it so quickly without even having to put it on the market! It just needed some last minute touch ups, then Daehyun would be set to move in. It would take until the end of the week to make sure everything was in order. All Daehyun had to do now was wait...

That of course, led to the two of them being seated on the couch, Zelo's long legs propped up on the coffee table as Daehyun vaguely explained the events that led up to this. Of finding out half a year ago that Sunhwa had been cheating on him... Of how he'd stayed on the couch there while he tried to find a different place to stay because there was no way he was going to live back with his unsupportive parents... Daehyun had also offhandedly mentioned that he'd been kicked out two weeks ago, but that had caused Zelo to sputter out his own drink and clamber to the kitchen to clean himself up before angrily storming back to into the living room.

Daehyun silently took a sip of his drink and watched as Zelo began pacing. “There's no fucking way I'm letting you leave my apartment to go stay in your car until your apartment is ready! It's the end of December, it's fucking cold out there! Why the fuck didn't you call me sooner, hyung?” His hand motions were exaggerated, steps loud against the hardwood floor as he stomped back and forth.

Staring at the tiny marshmallows that decorated the top of his beverage, Daehyun let out a little sigh. “Didn't think you'd want to talk to me after I uh... after I... abandoned you,” he whispered against his drink, sinking into himself in hopes to avoid more yelling. After a tiny sip, he continued, words only getting quieter as he spoke, “How was I supposed to talk to you again after I ignored you for so long? How could I call up my friend that I'd treated so poorly to ask for help? There's no way you'd consider me a friend after all this time...”

Zelo stopped in his tracks, eyes scanning over Daehyun before his gaze softened. “Hyung, of course I still think of you as my friend. My best friend, actually,” he said gently with the tiniest of smiles.

“Wh-what?” Daehyun set his drink down on the coffee table so he wouldn't spill it on him from the shock. “We haven't spoken in three years and... you consider me your best friend? I didn't even go to your graduation...” He hid his face in his trembling hands as the nerves tightened his chest.

Zelo dropped down next to Daehyun on the couch and laid a hand on his shoulder. “You remember growing up together, right? How you'd always come running down your parents' long ass driveway just to greet Umma and me when she drove up to babysit you...”

Daehyun nodded, recalling the many times he'd scraped his knees up as a kid doing just that. It was the cause of many scolding yells from his own Umma, telling him to not to be so careless and to contain his excitement better. It was hard for him to help it, though!

“You'd come over to my place almost every weekend, and you'd play dress up with me,” Zelo fondly recalled, tone light as he reminisced. “We'd get into my Umma's closet and pick the fanciest things she owned, parading proudly throughout the house with our horrible makeup jobs we'd done for each other.”

The corner of Daehyun's lips twitched up slightly. “And Umma Choi would always tell us we looked beautiful. Even though we each looked like a hot mess.”

A giggle left Zelo's lips, and Daehyun began to fiddle with his fingers instead of hiding his face. He glanced over to see Zelo brightly looking at him. “Exactly,” he sighed happily. “But we got better over the years... Daena.” He winked Daehyun's way at the usage of the nickname he'd given him back during their days of dressing up together.

“Only because Umma Choi taught you how to do it since you decided in middle school that you wanted to be a cosmetologist,” Daehyun commented lightheartedly.

“You know, I'm actually in school to be a cosmetologist now!” he happily declared. “With Umma's and your support throughout my childhood, I wasn't ashamed to chase my dreams and do what the fuck I wanted with my life. I'm the only guy in the classes, and I get strange looks, but they don't phase me because I know I'll always have my umma's and my friends' support.” He patted Daehyun's shoulder before continuing, “The friends I have now do support my choices, but they didn't shape me to be who I am today. Umma and you did.”

Daehyun furrowed his brows. “I did?”

“Yeah! Despite being swamped with schoolwork, you'd come over and let me practice on you with Umma's guidance.” Zelo leaned against the back of the couch and let out a long sigh. “Even after your parents told you to have nothing to do with 'a freak like me', you'd still come over and help me practice my makeup skills, hyung. Even after you and Sunhwa started dating and she'd called me disgusting, you'd still come over and help me,” he recalled, tone souring at the mention of Daehyun's parents and ex girlfriend.

Daehyun recalled those times well. His parents were displeased at Zelo's dreams and insisted that he was a bad influence. Sunhwa said a man wanting to focus on beauty meant to be feminine was creepy and gross. When she was around, she tried to keep Daehyun too occupied for him to be able to do much else than his schoolwork or being with her.

Zelo only ever advocated for anybody to look pretty, though, not just girls. And he didn't even think people who didn't wear makeup were ugly, he just liked wearing it himself! But there was unfortunately a social stigma around males wanting to do that...

Not that they listened when Daehyun told them this, so in the end, he just lied to them whenever he went to Zelo's place. “You had a goal, and I wanted to help with it.” Daehyun had learned early on in his life that he wouldn't be able to pursue anything he wanted because of his parents' wishes, but that didn't mean he couldn't help his friend achieve his own dreams!

“That's exactly why you're my best friend, hyung. Even if you'd never spoken to me again, no one else could take your place in my heart,” Zelo stated firmly, punctuating his declaration with a sharp nod. “That being said, I want to help you, too. And right now? That means letting you stay on my couch until the apartment is ready. Later? Hopefully giving that bitch what she deserves!”

Daehyun's hands had finally stopped trembling enough that he felt better about holding his drink. So he grabbed his hot chocolate and took a sip. He squinted over the edge of his mug at Zelo's last sentence. “That's... not necessary, Zelo,” he declined.

“I want to wring her neck like a chicken, hyung,” Zelo spat, hands making a strangling motion to the air in front of him. Daehyun raised an unimpressed brow at his friend. “She hurt you! The bitch deserves it!”

Briefly, the words from his parents that Sunhwa's treatment of him was normal and also justified for misbehaviour rang through Daehyun's head. With a sigh, he finished up the last of his hot chocolate and set the empty cup back on the coffee table. He needed to choose his next words carefully because Zelo certainly wouldn't accept it if Daehyun said his treatment was deserved. “She's uh... not worth the trouble? I'd... I'd rather leave that part of my life behind me and focus on... the next chapter of my life. Okay, Zelo?”

After a moment, Zelo nodded his understanding. “Okay, hyung... For you, I'll forgo getting revenge,” he agreed. “But if she ever tries to get back into your life again, though-”

“I won't let her.”

\--

As Daehyun stepped down from the top floor down to ground level on his way to work that next afternoon, the distinctive sound of a melody being played on the piano sounded throughout the complex. He stopped on the final flight of stairs, taking in the mellow sounds from the instrument being played.

Briefly, a calmness washed over him, and the longing in his chest for better times to come was placated momentarily. Despite the tune making it seem like he had no worries, Daehyun still suppressed the urge he had to sing along to the familiar tune. Singing was something that had never been welcomed by his parents or his ex, so it most certainly wouldn't be welcomed by a stranger...

He couldn't listen for long, though. He still had to get to work! With the piano tune continuing in the back of his head, he walked out into the winter air to go to work.

Thankfully, this complex was closer to his job than Sunhwa's place had been, so he could easily walk there rather than drive. Living out of his car for two weeks had made it so he really didn't want to use his car unless he absolutely had to.

Work being closer meant the medical college was further away, though. He wasn't looking forward to when the semester started back after winter holidays in a few weeks. He'd never wanted these classes, but it wasn't like there was anything else he could do, and he'd already put three years into it...

Daehyun inwardly prepared himself for the long evening to come and stepped into Shortstub's, clocking in a bit earlier than normal. One of his coworkers who'd also just arrived, Jaehan, watched as Daehyun shirked off his winter coat and hung it at the back. “Did you walk here?” he wondered.

Daehyun unwrapped the scarf from his neck to hang it with his coat. “Yeah.”

“I can tell. Your cheeks are red from the cold,” he commented with a wave of his hand. “Car run out of gas or something?”

Daehyun put his gloves into the pockets of his coat for safekeeping. “No.”

“Why'd you walk then?”

“Easier.” Daehyun elaborated further as he tied the work required apron around him, “Moved to a place that's closer to here. Using my car would've been inefficient on gas.”

“Are you going to walk back to your new place in the snow?”

“What?”

“It's supposed to snow this evening,” Jaehan informed. “Didn't you watch the weather channel?” As a matter of fact, he hadn't. Daehyun's mind had been a bit preoccupied lately to worry about what the weather was going to be like. “The look on your face tells me you didn't,” he chuckled. “Need a ride home after your shift, Daehyun? I can spare you one if you need it.”

Daehyun dismissively waved a hand at his coworker. “The place I'm staying at is basically around the corner,” he pointed out. “I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer, though.”

Work was business as usual. Putting on a smile and taking orders, smoothly dodging other waiters and waitresses in the busy restaurant environment. The restaurant held a jovial and warm atmosphere despite the snow that'd started to fall from the sky not too long after Daehyun's shift had started. The chatter of various families and friends mixed together alongside the upbeat songs from the restaurant speakers.

Throughout the whole evening, Daehyun translated the tunes from those songs as if they were being played through the keys of a piano. Piano instrumentals had always calmed his brain down well, especially during his days of playing the instrument himself. If he lucked out, maybe the piano player of the apartment complex would be playing when Daehyun got home from work!

Fortunately, there weren't any incidents at work. No crazy patrons thinking they could get their meals for free if they complained enough, no bumps into the newbies and causing a catastrophic pile up of broken dishes and fallen food...

Both of which have happened to Daehyun before, but he was the newbie at the time. Thankfully, the boss at the time was very understanding, and he hadn't been fired despite just starting out and making a mess of everything. That boss ended up getting a different job earlier this year and promoted one of Daehyun's fellow coworkers, Jun Hyosung, to the managerial spot.

Like the manager before her, Hyosung was also very good to her coworkers, trying to help out where she could and lighten their load!

Hyosung and him got along decently, but Daehyun never really knew if it was okay to call other people friends without them explicitly stating it. And since Hyosung hadn't said anything like that, she was designated as 'coworker' in Daehyun's brain up until her promotion. Now it was 'boss'.

She'd offered Daehyun a ride home tonight like Jaehan had, but he declined with the same reason from earlier. As he clocked out, she called after him, “Don't freeze your toes off, buddy!”

It had snowed far more than a little, so the walk home was arduous despite it being such a short distance. No one in their right minds were using the sidewalks, so they hadn't been shoveled at all. Snow covered his shoes, coated his socks, and by the time Daehyun pushed open the door to the apartment complex, he couldn't feel his toes.

Unfortunately, there wasn't any piano melody in the hallways or stairwells. While it was a shame, Daehyun guessed the pianist was asleep and inwardly hoped whoever it was slept well.

Zelo had warned him that this place was noisy, but it wasn't until now that Daehyun really got to experience it. The whole walk up the stairs to Zelo's top floor apartment, Daehyun heard various things coming from the different apartments. The one that stuck out the most was a couple yelling at each other about cheating, and it hit close to home in Daehyun's heart and mind.

Since he didn't have a key, he had to knock on Zelo's door to be let in. That was a chore because loud music sounded from behind the door and it seemed like his knocks weren't being heard. Daehyun didn't want to pound on the door because that would be impolite, so instead, it was average knocks once a minute until the door finally opened.

It wasn't Zelo who finally answered the door about ten minutes later. The unfamiliar man, with blonde hair that was darker at the roots from his natural hair colour showing, narrowed his eyes into slits. Confusion was evident in his features. Then, the confusion was all gone, and he smiled brightly. “Oh, you're Daehyun hyung.”

“Um, yeah... That's me. Are you uh... the roommate?” The elusive roommate that had already been asleep by the time Daehyun arrived last night and was already gone by the time he woke up this morning.

“Yeah!” The roommate nodded happily, eyes nearly closing as he smiled wider. “Zelo's told me a lot about you. I'm Moon Jongup!” He waved Daehyun in after a tiny head bow in introduction. “He's been worried about you ever since he got back from his classes, hyung.”

“And how long has that been?” Daehyun kicked off his shoes by the door with the rest and peeled off his wet socks, grimacing slightly at the feeling. _'I ought to invest in a pair of snow boots or something if I'm going to be walking to and from work during the winter.'_

“A few hours at least.”

“Well, I was-” Daehyun yelped as lanky arms grabbing him and interrupted his train of thought. It took massive amounts of concentration to not panic further as he was dragged across the apartment, the wet socks falling from his grasp and to the floor.

“Hyung! Where were you?” Zelo worried as he plopped Daehyun down onto the couch next to him, arms still tangled around his frame.

Daehyun held a hand over his rapidly beating heart, attempting to will the panic away because it was just Zelo who was here, not Sunhwa... “I-I went to work?” he squeaked, somehow managing to break free of Zelo's grasp. “I-I... told you that I have a j-job, Zelo.”

He huffed and crossed his arms. “I know that, hyung. I meant what the fuck were you doing out in this weather without your car! Why didn't you drive to work?”

It was a few more steady breaths before Daehyun could respond. Slowly, to make sure that his panic ridden nerves didn't make him stutter all over the place. “I work at the end of this street, Zelo... That hardly warrants me driving.” It took Daehyun another moment to realize that Jongup had turned off the music during the height of his panic.

Jongup plopped himself down on the other side of the couch. “Oh, you work at Shortstub's?” he questioned.

Daehyun simply nodded in response.

“I haven't been there in a while. Does Hyosung noona still wait tables? She used to give me the kids menu so I could do the word searches,” Jongup recalled cheerily.

“Uh, sometimes? She took over as the manager earlier this year,” Daehyun responded. “She uh, actually offered me a ride tonight... But I declined since this place is right down the road. It'd be very... gas inefficient.”

Zelo's unimpressed gaze bore right into Daehyun's soul, and it made Daehyun's nerves spike enough that that he began to scratch at his cheeks lightly with gloved fingers. An unfortunate habit that he'd picked up over the years. But he had enough sense to stop himself before he got too distracted with the autonomous action and instead heaved himself off the couch to take off the rest of his winter garb.

“Being gas inefficient doesn't matter when you fucking freeze to death, hyung,” Zelo sighed. “It's cold and it's snowing. If this happens again, either accept the damn ride or call me? I'll come get you.” Daehyun opened his mouth to speak while he was putting his gloves into his coat pockets, but Zelo held up a hand to shush him. “You might think you're being a bother, but you're not. People wouldn't offer the help if they didn't mean it.”

Daehyun pouted as he took his scarf off. That had been exactly what he was thinking... “I'll just check the weather before work,” he bargained, throwing a glance back at Zelo while he bundled the scarf in his hands. “That way, I'll just take my car if it's supposed to get bad.”

“So long as you don't go walking in this weather again,” Zelo decided with a firm nod. 

After a quick shower, things had settled down in Daehyun's mind enough to where he wasn't feeling so on edge in panic. Jongup and Zelo were on the couch watching the news on television. Given that the couch was Daehyun's bed for the next few days, he had no choice but to wait them out before he could sleep for the night.

As the three of them were adjusted on the couch, only halfway paying attention to tomorrow's cold weather, the music on the weather channel reminded Daehyun of the smooth melody he'd heard from before he went to work. “Does a pianist live here?” he asked, glancing between the other two on the couch with him.

“Yeah, down on the first floor,” Zelo answered, eyes not leaving the television as he decided to flip through the channels. “Why?”

“I heard them playing when I was leaving for work, and it was...” Daehyun paused as he looked up at the ceiling in the hopes of finding the appropriate word. “Nice?” It wasn't the most eloquent word, and it was also very vague, so he rambled to try and get the point across better. “Relaxing? Soothing? Um...” Daehyun began to fumble with his fingers and ignored the amused look both Zelo and Jongup were giving him.

Unable to find the words, Daehyun just let out an exasperated noise.

“He plays every day at the same time unless something comes up,” Jongup said.

_'If I'm going to be hearing this guy play his piano all the time, maybe he'll accept suggestions?'_ Even if he didn't take the suggestions, Daehyun decided it would still be a nice reprieve from his thoughts just to hear him play. “Does he... take requests?” he wondered.

“I think so?” Jongup hummed in thought a bit before shrugging. “You could always ask him yourself. He's one of our friends, so you'll probably end up meeting him at some point.”

Daehyun wasn't too sure he liked the idea of asking the pianist to his face about song suggestions. Maybe he'd feel more comfortable with that after meeting him? Until then... _'Maybe if I stuck my request to the door or slipped it underneath?'_

“In case you're curious, his apartment is the only first floor apartment with something on the door.” Zelo decided to just hand the remote to Jongup instead of continuing to cycle through all the channels. “But wait until you move into your apartment before requesting anything,” he added on. “You'll hear better from the second floor than you will here with our music.”

\--


	2. Piano Man

(Youngjae's Perspective)

Youngjae pushed his crumb filled plate to the side and laid his head on the table with a groan and pout. He'd just gotten off the phone with his umma who'd called to invite her youngest son over for the new year. He'd been inclined to go, too, until she told him that Appa had invited some work friends who had a daughter around Youngjae's age that he was certain to get along with.

It was a well known fact that Youngjae was gay. So gay, in fact, that he'd never had nor wanted a girlfriend a single time in his life. His friends knew this and didn't care. Even Youngjae's family knew he was gay and said they supported him, yet his parents still tried at every turn to set him up with some girl. Some support, right? Whether it was the same girl each time or a different one, Youngjae didn't care. He wasn't going to give them the time of day until they said it was a nice guy they'd found for him.

The person seated in front of Youngjae, one Bang Yongguk, lightly patted the younger's head as he let out a long, drawn out sigh. “There, there, Youngjae...” he soothed, his low voice calming Youngjae's nerves.

Yongguk was a long time confidant through school and onwards, as well as one of Youngjae's closest friends. He may be a few years older, but he'd been friends with Youngjae's older brother as well as him. It was his tutoring that helped Youngjae pass his classes, and his odd bits of wisdom that helped him through everything else. Physically, he looked intimidating, like he could easily be in a gang with his deep red hair, tattoos, piercings, and no bullshit demeanor.

The truth of the matter was that Yongguk was a major softie. To support his older sister's dream of being a tattoo artist, he offered himself up as a canvas. For his brother, who decided to pierce people for a living, he did the same. His hairdresser girlfriend, Song Jieun, got free rein on his hair. So the man was basically a walking model for three different people.

Youngjae rolled his head so he could look up at Yongguk's gentle features. “I don't want to go the New Year's party,” he whined.

During his ten-thirty break, Youngjae had gotten a call from Jongup inviting him to the party he and Zelo were going to be throwing in their apartment on New Year's Eve tomorrow. He'd prefaced it with a declaration that he was certain he'd decline, which he wasn't wrong about, but said the offer still stood if Youngjae changed his mind later.

“Then don't?”

“But I'd feel bad using them as an excuse to get out of visiting my family and not actually going.” Right after the two of them had gotten off work and had settled down for lunch was when Youngjae's umma had called, and he'd ended up telling them he already had plans with friends for the New Year, despite the fact he'd rejected the offer just a few hours ago.

“Then go?”

Youngjae picked his head up off the table and propped it in his palm instead. “I guess... Parties are just so loud,” he complained. “They're going to get so many noise complaints before the end of the party.”

Yongguk shrugged and sipped at his drink. “That's on them, not you.”

Youngjae sipped at his own drink, not bothering to grab the cup or straw with his hands and instead electing to open his mouth dinosaur style to get at the straw. “There will also be alcohol.”

Yongguk leaned further back into his chair before pointing out, “You don't have to drink, Youngjae.”

He had a point. Youngjae didn't have to partake in any alcoholic substances if he didn't want to. _'I'm going to be putting up with this party whether I go or not,'_ he thought dejectedly. The curse of the cheap rent at the apartment complex was being able to hear nearly everything that occurred in every room of the damn place. “I guess I'm going to go.”

“Good luck?” Yongguk offered with a supportive smile.

“Thanks.” After quickly finishing the rest of his drink, Youngjae stood up to leave. “Time to get back to the apartment. I have a composition due soon. Thanks for lunch!”

Yongguk chuckled and gathered the dishes from the table. “The coffee shop gives us both a free meal a day, it's not a problem. Drive safely, Youngjae.”

With a wave, Youngjae was out the door and in his car, beginning the drive from his workplace to his home base. He wasn't looking forward to working on his composition today. It was such a chore to work with basically no guidelines to what clients wanted accompanied with a deadline...

Because he liked playing the piano so much and had been doing it since he was a kid, Youngjae had originally wanted to share that passion with others. He found a gig online where he could write musical compositions for people who were willing to pay. Youngjae had to price his time, which was often complained to be too expensive. But he wasn't magically shitting out these melodies! It took time to do, even longer when his clients didn't specify what they wanted when he asked for specifics!

Then they had the audacity to complain that it didn't turn out like they wanted!

Not only that, almost everyone who lived in the apartment complex had filed some sort of noise complaint against him despite them stomping around, yelling their troubles for the world to hear. Zelo and Jongup had the right idea when they bought their sound blocking headphones.

Youngjae didn't enjoy living here, much preferring quiet suburban neighbourhoods, but it had been the quickest he could find on such short notice. He'd already told his parents he was moving out, but his boyfriend at the time had backed out and broke up with him the day before they were supposed to move in together.

It had been about two years since then, and he still had no where else to go with the salary of a coffee shop baker/barista and the occasional side paycheck from a successful composition. If he moved back in with his parents, that gave them more opportunity to try and hook him up with a girl.

He loved his parents, but no. He wasn't going to subject himself to that!

After Youngjae trudged into the apartment complex, he stopped in the middle of unlocking his apartment door, staring blankly at the sticky note placed between the 104 on the door and the giant writing from the poster below it, _'_ _Noise complaints noted and IGNORED. :)'_

At first, Youngjae thought it was another noise complaint, despite the obvious confirmation that it would be ignored. He'd gotten lots of those in his time here, which was the reason he'd put the poster up in the first place. Some of the funnier ones he kept in a box on top of the filing cabinet he kept his music sheets in.

_Glad you're having a good time, but my ears aren't!_

_Unlike you, some of us have JOBS to sleep for, so could you maybe NOT play when I'm trying to sleep?_

_We get it, you like to play the piano. Now be considerate for the rest of us who don't and STOP!_

_CALM DOWN, BEETHOVEN!!!_

That last one was a personal favourite and had the honour of being on the fridge rather than in the complaint box.

When Youngjae peeled off the purple sticky note on the door, he had to squint to read the scratchy writing and ended up doing a double take when he mentally transcribed it. _'That can't be right...'_

_It's okay if you don't want to, but will you play something for me? If you don't mind, that is... your piano playing is lovely!_

Then scrawled below it was the author's song request, unsigned.

Youngjae stumbled into his apartment, a bit confused about the request in his fingers. The handwriting wasn't familiar, so it couldn't have been from one of his constant complainers. The only other person who'd requested songs was Hyunsik, and he moved out a few weeks ago...

When Hyunsik would suggest or ask for songs, he'd end up playing the guitar up in his apartment alongside Youngjae's piano playing, and the two grew close because of it. If Hyunsik hadn't already been in a committed relationship with his long term girlfriend, Youngjae would've potentially pursued him due to their shared interests. Hyunsik didn't have a problem with gay folks, admitted that he was bisexual himself, so it wasn't like it would've been out of the question...

At least he get a solid friendship out of it while he was here, though, so that counted for something. Too bad Hyunsik hadn't messaged back since he'd left.

Youngjae decided to play the song that had been requested as one of his warm up songs. After getting his afternoon cup of tea and after finding the sheets online for the request, he placed them with the other warm up songs he'd chosen from the day and ordered them. The requested one second because he didn't want to start off with a song he was unfamiliar with.

With a roll of his neck and a crack of his knuckles, Youngjae set into his routine. Starting off with a song he played every day to get his fingers adjusted, he pressed his fingers into the keys to release the melody. Years of practice clearly showed as his fingers danced across the keys, almost as if on autopilot.

When the song that had been requested was flipped to, Youngjae was pleasantly surprised to find that it flowed easier from his fingers than he initially thought. Especially since it wasn't a song he'd played before!

In hindsight, he probably should've put it farther back in the queue. But if the person who wanted to hear it left before it was played, then he would've gone through the effort of printing out the sheets and playing this song for nothing!

Well, maybe not nothing because Youngjae was always looking to expand his collection of music, and this song was pretty nice. _'Whoever requested this has good musical taste!'_

The rest of his queue flowed naturally as well, the momentum gained earlier only intensifying, and soon, it was over. Warm up times were his favourite if only because he could play whatever he wanted to rather than coming up with a melody for what would most likely be an ungrateful client.

While he hadn't been looking forward to this earlier today, Youngjae felt particularly inspired after this warm up, so he had a much easier time of it than he originally thought! When his timer sounded off to signify the end of piano time and to go make dinner, for the first time in as long as he could remember, he didn't want to stop. He had a flow going, and he'd be damned if he was going to forsake it!

His neighbours might not appreciate that, and he was certain he'd find complaints on his door tomorrow. He only set aside a specific time for piano playing due to the complaints of the sporadic way he used to play, after all. But if he could deal with their yelling and stomping around, they could deal with his piano playing!

Rather than let his flow be ruined, Youngjae kept at it. He wasn't going to be able to work on this tomorrow due to the distraction that was Jongup's and Zelo's New Year's party. _'May as well get this done while I can!'_

Unfortunately, a text from Jongup brought him out of his musical flow. It was good natured, reminding his friend to eat because he could still hear Youngjae playing past the usual end of piano time. How Jongup had heard him, Youngjae wasn't sure. The kid lived in a constant state of wearing sound blocking headphones or blasting music, so it was a miracle he wasn't at least somewhat deaf.

With his flow gone, Youngjae heaved himself up from his piano so he could prepare dinner. But the sight of a purple sticky note on the floor in front of his door caught his eye. _'I didn't drop the request from earlier, did I?'_ Youngjae glanced back at his piano to still see the sticky note request there. Slowly, he bent down to pick it up and read it. The words were scratchy just like the request had been.

_Thank you, you played it very beautifully! Have a good rest of your evening, Piano Man :)_

A warm feeling settled in Youngjae's chest at his efforts having been appreciated. He decided to stick the compliment by his favourite complaint on the fridge, and with a renewed pep in his step, he set into making dinner.

Dinner was chicken stir fry, one of the dishes he was best at since he'd made it so much with his umma. He determined while cooking that he wanted to know who this person was that had given the song request. At the very least let them know his name so they could call him something other than Piano Man.

If he was lucky, they could also be friends!

Youngjae sent a text Jongup's way as he ate dinner and sipped at his second cup of tea for the evening. If anybody knew the goings on of the complex, it was Jongup. _'Perks of being the son of the owners, I suppose.'_

Jongup's response was simply a name. Jung Daehyun.

When Youngjae asked for elaboration, Jongup was only able to offer a few things.

This man was Zelo's best friend, and if that meant anything, he was probably as much of a spaz as the giant who dwarfed everyone around him even when he wasn't wearing heels. Daehyun was a waiter at the Shortstub's on the corner. He'd also just taken up residence in Hyunsik's old apartment after staying the past few days with them. He also seemed to have a soft spot for music.

Then Jongup told him he was going to be at the New Year's party tomorrow.

_'Well, maybe going to this party won't be such a bad thing after all!'_

\--


	3. Party Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's ~alcohol consumption~ in this chapter. Because adults drink alcohol sometimes. Don't drink underage, kids.

(Daehyun's Perspective)

Why had he agreed to this?

Daehyun awkwardly sipped at his water as he leaned against the wall. In order to avoid physical contact with the many, many people who were at this party, he sunk into himself. The guests here ranged from the neighbours in the other apartments to classmates from Jongup's and Zelo's classes. But all of them had the same thing on their mind.

Partying the night away!

_ 'Maybe I just didn't want to be alone on New Year's?' _ Then again, as he watched everyone else carrying on and having a good time, he was still alone around all these people. The apartment had been moved around for partying purposes, and the television was set up to stream music from some location Daehyun was unaware of. Every so often, some of the party goers would sing along.

There'd been a few times already that he'd caught himself humming along to the tunes, so close to singing before giving himself a mental slap. If there's anything he's learned over the years, it's that people were much happier when he was quiet. If people are happy, that means they won't yell, and being yelled at made Daehyun want to shrivel away into nothingness.

So even if he wanted to sing, he'd much rather hold it in so he wouldn't risk angering others.

Some people drunkenly stumbled around the buffet table, stuffing their faces with the various finger foods that had been prepared. Daehyun munched a bit on those earlier in the night, and they were pretty tasty! Zelo clearly knew what he was doing. But thoughts of being yelled at for eating so much kept Daehyun from having anymore than that.

His appetite never stayed for long when those sharp comments picked at his brain.

The few times he went into the kitchen to refill his drink tonight, he'd been offered various kinds of alcohol to add to it, schooled on what alcohol goes best with what. After all, who comes to a party like this and doesn't drink?

_ 'Me, I guess,' _ Daehyun thought with a tired sigh.

Alcohol was something he'd prefer to keep his distance from. It loosens you up, makes you have no restraint in situations where there really should be, and in the end, you don't even remember anything that happened. Too many times he'd been told he was hated when he drank, hollered at for even sipping a glass of wine and ignored until the substance was out of his system.

Zelo checked in on Daehyun when he could, dressed up like a mythical ice queen with his favourite blonde wig and soft wintery blues over his lids. He'd asked to do Daehyun's makeup, too, but he'd declined with the excuse that Zelo should focus on getting himself ready for the party rather than worrying about doing a look for Daehyun.

That's all it was, though. An excuse. Despite wanting to dress up with him the way they used to, Daehyun's perception of being able to do so again was warped. He couldn't view himself in makeup with his best friend as a good thing due to the biting words that settled in his brain. Daehyun wasn't about to ruin Zelo's fun because of his internalizations.

Back when he and Sunhwa had first moved in together, Daehyun would sneak into her makeup sometimes when he felt like being pretty. It was a feeling he adopted from hanging around Zelo so much, just getting the urge every so often to dress up and pretend like he had no cares in the world. Bitch Mode, as they called it. Not that Sunhwa's clothes fit him, but that didn't stop him from dolling up his face every so often! Doing so reminded him of happier times back then, and it was an escape of sorts.

Then she found out one day while he was in the midst of it. A situation that ended up with forceful scrubs from a damp washcloth against his face and words that stung his soul.

That stopped him.

Daehyun finished off the last of his water and sighed dejectedly. There was no point in being here and subjecting himself to this sort of torture. At every turn, the things he wanted to do were halted by creeping thoughts that insisted they were looking out for him, and battling with himself like this was giving him a bit of a headache.

_ 'I'll find Zelo and tell him I'm retiring for the night,' _ Daehyun decided.  _ 'If he asks, I'll say I'm getting a headache and want to go lie down.' _

He pushed himself off the wall and began to scan the area for his friend. He wouldn't have been hard to miss considering he was nearly a head taller than all the other guests there, but Daehyun's eyes didn't find him. No, they found someone he never wanted to see again, the very person whose actions had led to this very situation.

Over by the door, arms wrapped around the bicep of another man, was Han Sunhwa.

Panic gripped at Daehyun's chest and his mind as he continued the search for his friend, but now with the added task of not being seen by Sunhwa.  _ 'Great, just great... What am I supposed to do now?' _

He stumbled his way into the kitchen, ducking around people with the skill of a trained waiter. Leaving the party was out of the question because Sunhwa was stationed by the door and there's no way he'd slip by her unseen. But staying here would mean she'd definitely see him before the night was over! Then she'd inevitably talk down to him for existing in the same space as her, and he'd feel even worse than he already did...

This was the midst of a lose-lose situation.

It was also not something he wanted to put up with, to think about, to remember. The feeling of his lungs being crushed by the panic, of his breathing refusing to cooperate while his brain was too busy swimming in a pool of self deprecation to be concerned with making sure his lungs still worked.

An idea formed when Daehyun watched someone pour themselves a drink, and he was acting on it before his brain could come back to its senses. Pulling a beer from the fridge, he cracked open the bottle and chugged, tossing the empty bottle into the trash before pulling out another. That bottle didn't last long either, but Daehyun decided he needed something stronger. Something that'd pack a punch to his gut and wipe his brain clean...

Shots, a continuous stream of them until he couldn't think straight anymore. With the first one he downed, the alcohol burning his throat as he swallowed, Deahyun was focused on nothing but making it through the night. The second one, he wished to lose himself quicker. As he was downing his third, Zelo approached him.

“There you are,” he greeted, leaning against the counter and giving a concerned once over to his friend. “You were in that spot for a few hours, hyung, so I kind of panicked when you weren't there. I thought maybe you went to the bathroom, but I found some drunk fuck who thought it'd be hilarious to use my makeup to write on the walls,” he rambled, rolling his eyes as he recounted the memory. “Gracefully kicked that fuck out. Anyways. You good?”

“Um...” Daehyun brought his eyes from his best friend back down to the empty glass in his hand, then over to the bottle in the other. _'Yeah, this doesn't qualify as good.'_ He nervously licked his lips before quietly answering, “No, uh... Sunhwa's here?”

Zelo's eyes flashed darkly. “What?” he exclaimed, fuming. “I didn't invite that bitch here! Where the fuck is she? It's chicken time, hyung!” Motioning his hands in front of him in a strangling motion, his head bobbed around as he tried to find her likeness.

Carefully but quickly setting down the fragile things in his hands, Daehyun then pulled Zelo down by the shoulder. “No, no! Stop trying to make chicken time happen, Zelo!” he panicked. He grabbed Zelo by the arm and pulled him back a bit when he started to take a step forward.

He spun around and squinted down at Daehyun, the skirt he was wearing twirling rather beautifully with the motion. “She's on my turf now,” Zelo seethed. “I can't have that!”

“But going up to her and making a scene will only make things worse,” Daehyun pleaded, shoulders tensing and chest tightening from his friend's yelling. “Worse for me... I-I don't want my business being aired to all these people, Zelo... So, unless she does something, then please...”

Zelo took one of his glossed lips between his teeth and sighed. “Fine, hyung. Until then, though...” His eyes glanced over from Daehyun, who was doing his best to avoid eye contact, to the bottle that had been set on the counter. “We're both gonna need something to get through the night.”

“That's what I was doing before you stepped in,” he admitted quietly, turning to pour his fourth shot while Zelo got his own glass. He didn't need to know that Daehyun had more than just the one he'd been taking when he'd walk up earlier. “She was by the door, so I couldn't exactly leave without her seeing me...”

When Zelo's glass was next to his, Daehyun ran the liquor bottle over to fill it. “That's why you moved,” Zelo commented before clinking their glasses together. “We'll keep from over there then.” After they'd tipped their drinks down, he slammed his cup against the counter and breathed out an over exaggerated sigh. “Another.”

One impromptu shot competition later and Daehyun was clung onto his friend's arm with no care in the world. His amazing and tall friend that he'd been drinking with held onto him with just as much fervor as they stumbled out of the kitchen in a mess of giggles. They'd both been upset about something, but... What were they even upset about anymore?

“Okay, okay,” Daehyun started with a slight slur, calming himself from the giggling and gesturing his hand in a vague manner. “What should we do now?”

With a dramatic gasp, his friend began to pat Daehyun's back excitedly. “I know! We can sing, oppa-hyung!”

A boisterous laugh escaped Daehyun's lungs as he leaned his weight against him. “Did you just... Did you oppa me, Zelo?” While he'd said his friend's name, with the way he was slurring a bit, it came out sounding more like 'Jello' than it did 'Zelo'.

Daehyun squinted in amusement at the giggle that left his friend as he was pulled through the crowd and into the living room. “I can call you whatever I want!” he informed me with an aimless hand gesture. “Now, oppa-” Zelo laughed at himself, fanning his laughter with a frantic hand wave at his face. “We're gonna sing, oppa-hyung!”

“What're we gonna sing?” Daehyun asked as Zelo fumbled around on his phone.

“We're gonna sing our fucking hearts out, oppa-hyung!” he declared, having some clear trouble with his typing.

“That doesn't answer my question!” Daehyun whined, latching onto his arm and pouting out his lips. “I meant what song...” When Zelo didn't give an answer, Daehyun tugged at his arm.

“Oppa-hyung, give me a second, I'm- Aha!” Happily, he slapped his free hand against his leg before he pulled his arm out of Daehyun's. “Found it! We need... We need...” He glanced around, eyes swimming all over the place to the point that it made Daehyun a bit dizzy to try and follow them. Then his hand clasped tighter around the device in his hand as he stared at it blankly. “Microphone.”

Daehyun thought about pulling his phone from his pocket but ultimately decided he'd just pretend he was holding a microphone with his fist rather than risk dropping his phone. He didn't trust his ability to hold things right now. After Zelo tapped against his phone screen a bit more, tongue sticking out cutely against his glossed lips, a familiar song began to blare through the speakers.

With a sparkle in his eyes, Zelo wiggled his eyebrows to the beat. “Karaoke time, bitch!”

As the two of them belted out the song lyrics that were being displayed on the television screen, a bit off beat for songs they didn't know, they had no cares in the world. No worries of possible repercussions or complaints from everyone else. In this moment, they decided they were going to forget their troubles just like they'd probably forget this ever happened by tomorrow.

\--


End file.
